The life of Mad Dog Morioka
by Shockzone
Summary: Ginei and his best friend Haji had lived a pretty tough life, now they both has been enrolled into a new school. Will they be able to stay out of trouble, to maintain their new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, as you know i have written plenty of Tekken stories and a couple of crossover stories, but this is my very first anime story i have ever and it is one of my top favorites, so i hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: The life of a wild child.

Ginei Morioka lived a pretty rough life, he spend most of his life in the orphanage, the only friend he ever had was Haji. The duo had always got themselves into deep trouble, by getting into tons of fights, which lead them to getting kicked out of the only way to survived was stealing from others civilians. One day they stole from an undercover cop, and the both of them was arrested on the arresting officer had the boys for a very long time. He took the two 14 years old down to the station for some questioning.

"Damn it we should have seen this coming." Ginei said.

"Yeah, ever since getting kicked out of the orphanage, we're not the same." Haji said.

"Mr. Morioka, Mr Miyamoto come with me please." Officer 1 escorting the two preteens to the interrogation room."What happened to you guys, you went from living a good life in the orphanage, to stealing from civilians, what would have happened if someone was to go into their monster form and attacked you, what would happen then?" The Officer asked.

"All we ever did was get into fights with the kids." Ginei said.

"But why?"

"Because, some of those kids need to learn their place." Haji said.

"Come on you two, be serious, you know guys know me, just be honest." The officer said.

"Look is there anyway we could fix this?" Haji asked.

"Why yes, the two of you will be going to Yokai Academy." The officer shows them a brochure.

"That all?" Ginei asked.

"Yes, the both of you're monster powers will manifest soon, but you have to stay out of trouble for at least two months, if you could do that, i make this whole go away."The officer informed the boys.

"OK we do it." Haji said.

"Fine." Ginei said.

"But first, we have to get the two of you back into the orphanage, until then."The officers took the boys back to the orphanage."Hello sister Mitsuki, may we come in please?" The officer asked.

Sister Mitsuki was in charge of the whole orphanage."Where have you two been, this whole time, i was worried about you, come on in officer."Sister takes them to her office,the officer tell her about the situation."Thank you officer for everything, but i never kicked them out, they ran away, they almost beaten up another child to death, if Yokai Academy well suit them, then i will allow them to go, if things don't work out, they could always come back." Sister Mitsuki said.

A few weeks later the two boys started a new life in a new of wearing school uniforms, they wore nothing but casual were called to the director's office to get their schedule.

"Welcome boys to Yokai Academy." Tenmai Mikogami was the director the school and one of the three dark lords."So you boys were known to have a reputation into getting in trouble, well lets hope that, there will be any sort trouble making here, is that clear?" Tenmai asked.

"Yes sir." The boys said.

"Glad to hear it, here are your schedules, and welcome to Yokai." Tenmai handed them their schedules, and went off their separate ways.

"Those two look like they are a handful." Issa Shuzen said.

"True my old friend, but they both have potential, I'm sure they wont cause any harm." Tenmai said.

"You're right, i sensed that they both have the essence of a S class monster." Issa said.

"They sure do, they power will be release sooner then we think." Tenmai said.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Tenmai." Issa said.

"Don't worry, its only their first day here,what trouble can they cause on their first day?" Tenmai asked.

"Things might get interesting this year, i have to leave now, i wish you luck my good friend." Issa disappears into the darkness.

Ginei was on his way to his first class, he stumbles upon a black hair girl getting picked on by some rushed to her aide."What is going here?" Ginei asked.

"Look mind your own business." Bully 1 said.

"Make me." Ginei punched him and speed behind him and kicked him in the head."How did i moved that fast, that has ever happened before." Ginei was confused about his new power.

"He is fast, lets get of here." The bullies ran off, leaving their leader behind.

"Wow thanks for saving me, who are you anyways?" The black haired girl asked.

"The name is Ginei, but you could call me Mad Dog." Ginei answered.

"The name is Ruby Tojo, it is my first day here." Ruby and Ginei heads to their first class together.

"Why were those assholes picking on you.? Ginei asked.

"Since i am a witch, some believe that my kind should be burned." Ruby asked.

"Don't worry those assholes wont bother you anymore." Ginei said as he groped on of Ruby's breast.

"Hey stop that." Ruby was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, i am very sorry this has never happened before." Ginei said.

"Don't worry about it,it is just your hormones." Ruby said.

"Thanks for letting me know friend." Ginei said.

Ruby's face turned red after Ginei called her friend."I know we just met but how about we go to the movies on Friday?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Ginei answered.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, of my first anime story, updates will be posted after the story i am currently working advice would be appreciated in the review section.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First day pt 1

After Gin had made a new friend, he met up with Haji in the boys locker room to change for gym told him about Ruby and how he felt when he beaten up the bullies who picked on the two boys head out to the gym,Ruby approaches Gin and Haji with some gym teacher Okuto Kotsubo bring out a bag of doge balls, before class got started, he introduces the three new students to the class.

"Ok class, before we start, we have three new at our class, first we have Ginei Morioka." Mr Kotsubo introduces Gin.

"Its a pleasure to be here." Gin said.

"It that witch and Mad Dog from earlier." One of the bullies whispered.

"Next we have Haji Miyamoto." Mr Kotsubo introduces Haji.

"Nice to meet you all." Haji said.

"Last but not least, we have Ruby Tojo." Mr Kostubo introduces Ruby.

"I'm glad to be here.." Ruby was rudely interrupted as one of the bullies she encountered threw a dodge ball at her.

"Shut up and burn already..." Before the bully could finish his trash talk, Gin punched him in the gut.

"You haven't learn anything from earlier didn't you?" Gin asked.

"Alright you two, since you so steamed up, you guys are captains." Mr Kotsubo broke up the two teens.

Gin and the bully stand in front of the class and started picking teams. Gin was the first to Ruby, with her being a witch, not that many of his classmates was to excited to on the same team with her."Before i continue, if any of you sons of bitches have any problem with Ruby, it will be me and Haji you will be dealing with."Gin said.

After the teams was picked, class has body on the bullies team was aiming for Ruby, that didn't stopped Gin from whooping their decides to follow his footsteps and fight the game goes on, Gin's team manages to win the game,when the game over the class lined up against the wall for their next activity which was time Ruby and a shy girl with blue eyes and collared length dark blue hair, who went by the name San Otonashi were picked as was the first to pick Gin on her team, San for some reason chose Haji, the two friends were going against each Gin's surprise, one of the bullies was apart of his team, he was ready to kick his ass, if he tried anything.

"Ok everybody i want a good clean game, no dirty tricks understand?" Mr Kotsubo asked.

"Yes sir." The classed said.

"Morioka, Miyamoto, in the middle." Gin and Haji goes towards the middle of the court, for the jump off."Ok here we go." Mr Kotsubo tosses the ball, Gin manages to catch the he dribbles the ball he passes to one of teammates and shoot the ball earning them their first of Haji's teammates check out the manages to steal the ball, as she heads down the court, she trips and loses the ball.

"Hey asshole i saw that." Gin was really furious.

"What did i do?" The bully asked.

"You trip your teammate that what." Haji said.

"What you gonna do?" The bully asked.

"This." Gin punched the bully in the face, Ruby and Haji holds him back.

"OK guys enough, Morioka i know its your first day, there is need for fighting, i will let this one slide, but you need to watch what you do." Mr Kostubo said.

"Yes sir." The two boys said.

"Well go on and change class is almost over." Mr Kostubo said.

**Meanwhile in the locker room**

"Wow Gin its only our first day here and you already made your first enemy." Haji said.

"Yep, i sure did." Gin said.

"Mad Dog, you have a lot of nerve making a fool out of me." The bully said.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?" Gin asked.

"The name is Junya Inui." Junya intriduced himself.

"I have to remeber that, the next time i kick your ass." Gin said.

"Lets go we're going to be late for our next class." Haji said.

**A few minutes later**

Gin, Haji, and Ruby was walking to their next class, until San stopped them."Hey its that girl from gym class, what is your name?" Gin asked.

San takes out her notepad."**The name is San Otonashi, its a pleasure to meet you."**

"OK what is with the notepad?" Ruby asked.

**"Well my voice is pretty destructive, the notepad is the only way i could communicate." **San written.

"Who is Ms Nekonome?" Haji said.

**"That is the english teacher, I'll take you there." **San written.

The four teens head to their next class together, and instantly became friends.

**This is the first update i posted in a month, i not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take the time to review and tell your opinion.**


End file.
